Of lawyers, Black Holes, and the WTF look
by Society over Piety
Summary: When two girls are working on their mock trials homework they get sucked into the YJ world to proscecute Wally's Dad for child abuse. let's just say that it involves ALOT of WTF looks.CK-Katverse


**Katsumi Hatake: Hello people of the world. **

**CK4eva: Why hello *in British accent* (I British… not really, I'm American)**

**KH: OOOOOOOKKKKKK, moving on… **

**CK: …Fine, Ok, we were in L.A. Class (Were in the same class!) and we are doing mock trials-**

**KH: I have discovered my true calling! I gonna be… A Lawyer!**

**Mickey Mouse: Yay! Strive for your goals! Be happy and loving…**

**CK/KH: WTF?**

**KH: How the hell did the mouse get in the story?**

**Mickey: I just hopped through a Black Hole!**

**CH: I knew it! The Black Holes are trying to make my life horrible *Runs off stage screaming***

**KH: *Runs after CK***

**Mickey: Who's gonna do the Disclaimer?**

**Wally West: Oh! I'll do it!**

**CK: *Runs back on stage and tackles Wally* I love you! You are so awesome!**

**KH: *sighs* CK4eva and I, do not own Young Justice. You happy now Feds? **

**Wally: Get me away from her! *Runs off stage while CK chases after him***

**Mickey: On with the story!**

**-YJ-**

It was a bright sunny day. One not to be missed by anyone, even the cripples that were bed-ridden inside. Everyone was outside… and everyone witnessed the spectacular event.

Two girls, one with raven-haired locks and one that was a ginger were arguing over what couple was better, WallArt or SuperMartian.

"Wally and Artemis love each other… they just don't know it yet." The raven-haired one named Courtney yelled.

"Yeah, but then T.V network is leaning towards SuperMartian… besides you can totally see Superboy checking out M'gann's ass. It's obvious." The ginger named Evelyne said.

"… Was that nessecary? I just got the wrongest picture in my head… the wrongest." Courtney said.

"Whatever. We need to focus on out mock-trail homework now." Evelyne reminded her.

"But it's boring…"

"I know, but theres nothing we can do about that at the moment… sadly."

"I've got it! We pretend its Wally!" Courtney cried. Evelyne nodded.

"YES! WE CANNOT POSSIBLY FAIL IF IT IS WALLY!" Evelyne shouted so loudly that the librarian gave them warning looks.

The girls were partners in L.A for a mock-trail. The charge was child-abuse. They were prosecuting the man that had abused his son in the story. It was dead boring… to Courtney. Evelyne loved it… especially the twisting around words part… The less said the better.

It was there in the middle of the library that a large black circle took place. Evelyne, being, well, Evelyne approached it. Courtney mentally face-palmed… then actually face-palmed.

"Oh… Shiny!" Evelyne said, reaching forward like a three-year-old.

"Dude, God knows what that thing is. Don't. Touch. It." Courtney warned.

"But… But…" Then it was too late, Evelyne's hand lay on the portal and Courtney tried to pull her back.

"NO! IT'S A BLACK HOLE! DON'T DO IT!" Courtney shouted. Evelyne turned and gave her a look.

"Black… hole?"

"Yes. Black hole. They follow me around and suck in my stuff and then spit it out at the very time that I don't need it anymore. Not to mention they get me into trouble all the time! Also they possess people…. TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!" Courtney wailed. Evelyne gave her the WTF look.

"… Okay?"

At that moment a blinding white light surrounded them. It was strong enough to make both wince in pain.

"NO! WHERE IS THE… THE DARKNESS!" Evelyne screamed… just as it got black. "Oh… that's better."

Courtney gave her the WTF look which both were accustomed to getting at this age.

Then both ending up on the floor in…. very uncomfortable clothes. Both lifted there heads and were met with a guy that looked strangely like Alfred… ALFRED!

"Ms. Knight, Ms. Myers court is in session could you please gather yourselves off the floor." The man that bore a striking resemblance to Alfred asked… in a british accent.

"ALFRED!" Both shouted, lunging at the man. It was then and there when a tranquilizer dart found itself in each of there backs they blacked out. But not before ripping off a part of Alfred's pants.

**-YJ-**

A bright white light surrounded the girls in the room. This of course mad Evelyne groan.

"Why not the darkness? WHY?"

In case you haven't noticed Evelyne is a bit of a goth… Just a bit… Okay, a lot of a goth.

She sat up and glanced around the room. Courtney was in the corner sound asleep. Evelyne crawled over to her.

"Courtney? Courtney? !" Evelyne screamed.

"Mommy I don't want to get up. I was having pleasant dreams about Dick and Wally. Oh… Dick." Courtney muttered.

"Courtney… are you having wet dreams about Dick and Wally?" Evelyne asked. This caused Courtney to bolt up.

"Evelyne. Where are… Oh yeah. And… maybe… maybe not… What's it to you?' Courtney asked. Evelyne smirked.

"So you were…" Evelyne said. Before Courtney could reply the door burst open revealing one of there idols… The Flash A.K.A Barry Allen.

At that moment Courtney Knight and Evelyne Myers started to hyperventilate.

Then they dropped to there knees in front of flash and started to bow down. Awe-struck just from seeing the flash.

"We shall bow down." They chanted. This caused the Flash to give them the look of all looks. The WTF look.

Once they finnaly recovered (Due to the help of several guards… Yeah, you don't want to know.) Superman walked in. This… was no help to Courtney's mental health at the moment. As you could probably figure out, she's a total fangirl for Superman.

So as soon as she saw him, she let out a high-pitched squeal. That caused everyone to give her the WTF look and dropped to the ground.

At this point Superman was also giving the girl the distincitive WTF look. Looking around he asked the Flash, "Is she okay? Y'know, in the head?"

To which Flash replied "I really don't know…"

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know your times up in five minutes. Then you have to go to court." Superman explained.  
>"Wait… who are we…. Lawyering for? Hell, why am I in these chlothes?" Evelyne aske,d gesturing to the skirt she was in. Courtney, on the other hand was wearing pants.<p>

"Well your… 'lawyering' as prosecutors. As for who your prosecuting… its Rudolph West. Your witness is Wally West, his abused son." Superman explained. At this point Evelyne let out… a combination of a scream and a shriek and started hyperventilating… again. But this time it was so bad that the Flash had to run to the Nurses room to fetch her a bag.

To say that these girls were just fangirls would be the understatement of the year. It was clear that they were total fangirls.

"Well, your times up so you should get out there." Superman said as he exited the room after Evelyne's breathing had gotten under control. Flash followed. Evelyne looked at the unconscious Courtney. Then looked at the sharpie marker in the corner. Then resisted temptation.

As soon as she stepped outside the courtroom Alfred tapped the hammar-thingy in his hands and asked "Are you girls ready yet?"

"I actually need to request more time. My partner has fainted!" She said.

**-YJ-**

A couple minutes later, when Courtney woke up and reported to Court the trail actually began. As soon as Rudolph West walked in Courtney narrowed her eyes and found a hammer in her hands.

"Thanks Narrator." She said.

Oh your welcome, my sweet child! Anyways, Courtney than proceeded to approach him. Swinging her hammer. Because she thanked me (The Narrator) I decided not to let anyone notice what she was doing. Courtney nodded approvingly at this.

"So I hear your Rudolph." She taunted, swinging the hammer around and around. The man simply grit his teeth.

"Yeah, what bout it?"

Courtney took this moment to swing at the mans shoulder. There was a cracking noise as he grabbed his shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked. At this point Evelyne noticed Courtney was gone when she had been ranting about Supermartian and Wallermis on her own. She spotted her beating Rudolph with a hammer.

Now Evelyne's not a bad person... totally, but this was _Rudolph West _so she let Courtney continue on with her... beating,

_Five Minutes Later_

Courtney slipped into her seat next to Evelyne when she was done.

"Did you break some bones?" Evelyne asked. Courtney nodded. Evelyne high-fived her.

Just then Court started. Actually if you wanted to get into it Court was kinda... delayed. Lets just say that Alfred's hammer went missing using her stelth skills Courtney returned it... After Evelyne distracted everyone by yelling 'Look! Its Taylor Launter naked!'.

Finally, court started. Everyone got through all that boring stuff and bot sides had to read there opening arguments.

"Wait... do we have one?" Courtney asked.

"What do you think I was doing while you were beating Rudolph? Yeah, we have one." Evelyne smirked evilly and both got up.

"Ladies, Gentlemen , Your honor. Please tell me what is your definition of the word 'home'? Is it a place you fear coming through?" Evelyne started.

"Is it a place you get beaten senselessly everyday? Is it a place where you feel hated? Alone?" Courtney stated.

"Are you supposed to fear your home or look forward going to it? Is home supposed to hold good memories or bad?"

"Or is home a place your supposed to feel loved? A place you go to in need of refuge? I'll let you decide." Courtney finished. Then both turned and did a confident walk back to there side.

After them the defense got up and walked around.

"Rudolph West did nothing wrong. Instead he nurtured the child. He may have hit the boy once or twice when the boy was asking for it. There is nothing wrong with this household. Just a mother or father showing the boy some tough love." The defense lawyers said.

"BOO! YOU GUYS SUCK!" Courtney and Evelyne hollered.

"You two please settle down." Alfred warned. The two quieted down because, well, to them Alfred had the same status as God.

**-YJ-**

"Prosecution. Call your first witness to the stand." Alfred said. Courtney and Evelyne looked at each other. They kinda hadn't really planned this out. So before they could do anything Courtney called out the name 'Wally West.'

Wally made his way up to the witness stand, all his friends eyes on him. The court was somber, seeing as Wally had gotten the worst of this.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing, but the truth?" They asked him.

"Yes."

"What is your full name?" Courtney asked.

"Wallace West."

"Mr. West. What is your relationship with your Rudolph West?" Courtney asked.

"He is my father." Wally answered.

"Interesting... Now is it true that your father repeatedly abused you as a child?" Courtney asked.

"Yes."

"Does your father still abuse you now?" Evelyne asked.

"Yes."

"Did your father ever deprive you of a nutritional diet... Lets say cookies for example?" Courtney asked.

"Yes... He took away my cookies many times..." Wally said.

"Have you ever feared for your life because of your father?" Evelyne asked.

"Yes."

"Is it true that your father _physically _and _mentally _abused you?" Courtney asked. Wally nodded.

"Yes, but physically mostly."

"Have you ever felt insignificant in the face of your father?" Evelyne asked.

"Yes."

"That is all. Thank you." Courtney told him. Alfred nodded at Wally as he got off and back into the crowd.

"Defense you may call your first witness." Alfy said. The lawyer nodded.

"Thank you. We would like to call up Rudolph West." They said in there lame monotone voices. The judge nodded and Rudolph came back p.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing about the truth?"

"Yes." He said in an extremely cold voice. Courtney and Evelyne found themselves shivering.

"What is your name?"

"Rudolph West."

From somewhere in the crowd someone started singing 'Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very SHIIINY noise and if you ever saw it. You would even say it grows..." The crowd burst into laughter.

"Silence." Alfred pounded the hammer thingy all judges had.

"What id your relationship to Wallace West?"

"He is my son."

"Did you ever hit the boy of your own free will?"

"... Yes." Courtney grind her teeth.

"Has the boy ever taunted you to hit him?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever been to the point of death?"

"... Sometimes..."

"Have you ever broken a bone?"

"... yes..."

At this point the defense decided to give up. "That is all thank you."

"Prosecutor call your second witness." Alfy said.

"We would like to call up Rudolph West as well." Courtney said.

Rudolph walked up to the stand, exasperated."Yes?"

"Do you swear to the truth, the whole truth and nothing, but the truth."

"Yes."

Then it started. Courtney started asking the questions, putting Rudy on the stand.

"Have you ever hit your son?"

Then Rudy, who'd forgotten he was under oath decided to lie. "No."

Big. Mistake.

In a couple seconds Evelyne had slid across the table and point an accusatory finger in his face while shouting "LIAR!"

Everyone cringed at her volume which was 10x louder than a normal humans should be. It made Black Canary, (who was sitting in the audience next to Green Arrow who was next to Roy, who was next to Robin, who was next to Wally.) nod her head approvingly.

It was also so loud that Rudolph burst into tears and cried into his hands. "OKay, okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I HIT HIM, OKAY! I CONFESS! TAKE ME AWAY NOW! DOOOOOO IT!"

**-YJ-**

Evelyne and Courtney nodded there heads as Rudolph was taken away. He was found guilty and admitted to his wife as being an accomplice so it was all good now.

"Oh yeah! Your BETTER take him away! Take that, you lousy scum." Evelyne shouted.

"Yeah! YOU BETTER BE IN JAIL FOR A LOOOOOOOOONG TIME!" Courtney yelled as Batman approached them with Wally and Robin.

"Dude, where'd you get these lawyers. There kickass!" Robin whispered to Wally. Wally shrugged.

"I don't know they just kinda... popped up."

"Girls, you did a very good job out there. Where did you get your law licence?" Batman asked when he approached Courtney and Evelyne.

"Uh... Y'know the usual place." Courtney answered.

"So... Harvard?" Batman asked. Evelyne, being the smooth liar she was nodded.

"Duh! You think we'd be this kickass if we didn't go to Harvard?" She asked. Batman shook his head.

"No. Not at all. Can I see your law lisence really quickly though? I'm curious to see where... they train lawyers like you guys?" He asked. Courtney looked at Evelyne, panic running through both there eyes.

"Uh... Oh there the bus! We've got to go now! Bye dude!" Courtney yelled as she grabbed Evelyne's wrist and pulled her over.

"Ow! Wait, where are we going?" She asked as a black hole appeared in front of Courtney.

"AHHHH! BLACK HOLE!" She yelled as they tumbled in.

Meanwhile, Batman, Robin and Wally were watching the whole thing in curiosity. Robin with his mouth agape.

"Dude... Best. Lawyers. _EVER!"_Wally said as the Black Hole cam e to a close.


End file.
